Goblin Tribes
There are five known goblin tribes around Sandpoint. They are generally pretty good at keeping each other in check, preventing any one of them from becoming powerful enough to post a real threat to the town. Sheriff Hemlock and Shalelu are able to tell the Drunkards a few things about the goblins Tribes Birdcruncher Birdcruncher goblins live in caves along the western edge of the Devil’s Platter, fairly close to Sandpoint. Traditionally these goblins are the least aggressive of the five. Licktoad To the south of Sandpoint are the Licktoad goblins of the Brinestump Marsh, pests that are excellent swimmers. Seven Tooth East are the Seven Tooth goblins of Shank’s Wood, goblins who’ve secured a place for themselves by raiding Sandpoint’s junkyard and rebuilding the stolen refuse into armour and weapons. Mosswood Further east are the Mosswood goblins, likely the largest tribe but one traditionally held back by feuding families within their own ranks. Thistletop Thistletop goblins live on the Nettlewood coast atop a small island that some say holds a passing resemblance to a decapitated head. The Thistletop goblins have been working with Tsuto and Nualia. Recently, the Thistletop goblins' leader, Ripnugget, was killed by the Drunkards. Gogmurt is attempting to rebuild the clan (claiming he will do so in a way which will not interfere with humans) Goblin Heroes Shalelu notes that goblins generally live short, violent lives. It’s unusual for a single goblin to achieve any real measure of notoriety, but when one does, it’s well-earned. Currently, five goblins (well, four goblins and a bugbear) enjoy the status of “hero.” Big Gugmut is an unusually muscular and tall goblin from Mosswood who, it is said, had a hobgoblin for a mother and a wild boar for a father. Koruvus was a champion of the Seven Tooth tribe, who was as well known for his short temper as he was for his prized possession—a magic longsword sized for a human that the goblin stubbornly kept as his own (despite the fact that it was too large for him to properly wield). Koruvus vanished several months ago after he supposedly discovered a “secret hideout” in a cave along the cliffs, but the Seven Tooth goblins remain convinced that he’s out there still, a ghost or worse, waiting to murder any goblin who tries to discover his hideout. The Drunkards encountered and killed a deformed Koruvus in the catacombs under Sandpoint. Vorka is a notorious goblin cannibal who lives in the Brinestump marsh, a “hero” mostly to goblins other than the Licktoad tribe. Ripnugget was the leader of the Thistletop goblins and controled what the five tribes agree is the best lair. He was recently killed by the Drunkards. And then there’s Bruthazmus, an infamous bugbear ranger who lives in northern Nettlewood and often visits the five tribes to trade things he’s stolen from caravans for alcohol, news, or magic arrows. Shalelu notes that Bruthazmus has a particular hatred of elves, and that they have fought on several occasions. The vicious scar that runs down Shalelu’s face, is courtesy of Bruthazmus. To date, neither of them has managed to get the upper hand on the other, but Shalelu bitterly vows that she won’t be the first to fall in their private war. Unknown to Shalelu, Brathazmus was killed by the Drunkards, a party including her hated half-sister Kaycee.